The flavor of tea
by Kimishima San
Summary: Sadly, Kenshin will never be able to express his feelings towards the woman he loves unless some other hero figure steps in to claim her as his own.....KK and other randon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters for that matter.

The flavor of tea

Chapter 1: A laundry nightmare

A sweet summer wind danced within a fiery red mane in the back of the Kamiya Dojo on one of the first sunny days that anyone had seen in quite a while. The young man who the mane belonged to paused and breathed in the delicate scent. The fragrance caused his thoughts to float away into a blissful daydream.

_"Kaoru-dono you look most beautiful today" he stated while his cheeks flushed with color. He stared at the ground, afraid to make eye contact with her. It disappointed him to have to gaze at the cold dirt and not the radiant young woman that stood only a few feet from himself. _

_Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he complemented her. It felt as though all her senses were stopped but the world around her was twisting and turning, making her dizzy. His eyes slowly rose to meet her own but before she knew it her legs gave in and she was falling to the ground below her. _

_Everything was spinning, her mind couldn't function properly. Gasping for air she anticipated the fall but it never came. Two strong arms cradled her waist reassuring her body that they would not release. As she regained conciseness her eyes slowly fluttered open, only to see the man that she loved staring directly into her eyes. She thought she was in a trance, it must have been. Her heart began to speed up and her breathing got heavier. She could feel the warmth of his body up against hers._

_He raised one of his hands placing it under her chin. As he lifted her face towards his, he wasn't thinking about anything at all. He inched his face closer, then tenderly pressed a soft kiss apon her lips. When he noticed there was no affection in return he began to pull away until a slender pair of arms wrapped around his neck pulling him back into the kiss. _

_She unwantingly broke the kiss for a breath of air that she had not had for what seemed like forever. He pouted at her; she smiled and nuzzled her head in the crease of his shoulder. He held her in his arms never wanting to let go. _

_"Kenshin..." she mumbled underneath the fabric of his gi. _

_"Hai my Kaoru?" he hummed in a serene tone. _

_"Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin are you alright?" He was startled by her change of tone and glanced down to see what was the matter, though when he lowered his head she was gone_

"Kenshin! Kenshin snap out of it." He wasn't sure where he was but he could feel someone tugging on his gi. A fast jolt of cold liquid drenching his body quickly caused his eyelids to rip open examining his surroundings. His eyes landed on a woman with the empty washing bin in her hands staring at him in a confused manner. "Kenshin? Are you alright?"

He couldn't move, it was as if her words paralyzed his mussels. His eyes were stuck on her unable to turn away. She repositioned her legs frantically, uncomfortable by his glazed stare.

"Is there something on my face?" Touching her face she tried to tell if there was anything that might have been the cause of this awkward circumstance. She could not really tell exactly what was the target of his gaze.

Yahiko who was watching the entire scene from the side of the dojo laughed as Kenshin blankly stared at Kaoru who was obviously very uncomfortable. After a few more moments of laughter he decided to step in. 'Kenshin is probably just scared because she is so ugly!' He snickered once more then made his way over to break the silence.

"Hey! Kenshin what are you doing staring at an ugly girl?" Kaoru's attention whipped over to her annoying student, glaring daggers. Yahiko stuck out his tongue and Kaoru went in for the kill with her bokken. Swinging full force she aimed for the brats head but the wooden training sword was stopped in its tracks.

The both of them turned over to Kenshin who's hand held the tip of the bokken. Kaoru felt a chill flow over her body making her shiver. He had never stopped her from doing this before, so why now? Yahiko smirked getting up from his fetal position.

"Thanks Kenshin. Finally your on my side and not that ugly monster's side!" Before she could say anything or take any action, Yahiko sprinted to the dojo, hiding in his room where it was safe. Kenshin released the edge from his hand while Kaoru gave him a blank stare.

"Kaoru-dono I know that what Yahiko said was not polite but could we all get along just for one day and cease the fighting?" His voice was so sweet that it caught her off gaurd.

He gazed into her eyes with that smile that was a treasure to her. 'Kenshin is acting really weird today, something is wrong. I can feel it.' With a sigh she weakly smiled back at the rurouni.

"You're right Kenshin. I am going to be the mature on and not argue with little brats like Yahiko. Besides I can work him during training, he he he."

Kenshin rested his hand casually on her shoulder. "I am glad to see that you are realizing who you are going to be when you are older." With that Kenshin picked up the empty wash bin. "It seems that I still have some more laundry to do that it does. Arigatou Kaoru-dono." Bowing his head he began to walk away from her. Kaoru was confused. Why would he thank her?

"Kenshin wait!" He paused but didn't turn around. "Thank you for what?" Kenshin smiled inwardly because he knew she would not be entertained with the answer he was about to give her. Turning his head toward her, he grinned.

"For everything." One more smile was given then once again he headed off to finish his chores. Kaoru was left standing in the yard dumbfounded at what he had just said to her. 'What did he mean by that? Everything? And what about what he said earlier about me realizing who I am going to be when I am older? Sooner or later I am going to find out…'

Evening sky covered the dojo accompanied by the sound of two males chanting an obnoxious demand over and over. "Kenshin where is our food?" they both wined holding their stomachs in pain.

"Ugh I am so hungry! Damnit Kenshin what is taking you so long?" Sanosuke yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

Kenshin had heard the same saying for about twenty minutes but he was in no rush tonight. 'Sano and Yahiko have no patience when it comes to meals. Tonight I am making a special dinner and even though I hate to hear my friends in agony, they are just going to have to wait.' He continued to cook while laughing at the thought of the two ever going a day without a meal. Suddenly he remembered that Kaoru had gone to town to mail a letter, saying that she would be back in time for dinner. 'I hope that nothing happened to Kaoru-dono, she makes me worry. What am I saying? She is responsible enough to run a simple errand. You worry to much Kenshin.' Saying that put him at ease once again focusing on the food.

----Meanwhile in town----

"It is getting awfully late, I better be getting home." Kaoru walked through the crowd of people in the street. The town was busy that day because of the upcoming festival that they had every summer.

Kaoru always adored this particular festival on account of the beautiful display of fireworks in the evening. It reminded her of the times that she used to go with her father. 'We always had a wonderful time together. Watching the fireworks while I sat on his shoulders always made me feel big. I felt like I could touch the stars.'

Not paying attention to the road in front of her she was abruptly faced with a horse and carriage coming straight in her direction. Her muscles froze and she wasn't able to move.

Mysteriously enough instead of being in a head on collision course with a fast moving mode of transportation she was quickly snatched up by a strong pair of arms. Her eyes were still sealed shut until her feet gently touched firm ground. As she slowly opened her auburn eyes they clashed with a pair of deep blue ones. Her face changed from pale white to a rose red within seconds.

The man who stood before her gave her a warm smile. He stood about six feet with the body of a god. His raven black hair swayed in the evening wind commenting his light brown colored gi. The deep blue eyes stood out as if they were stars of another kind. Never had Kaoru ever seen anyone like this man in her existence. He was, gorgeous.

"Are you all right Miss?" he asked in a concerned manner. The harmonious voice that came out of his perfect lips was a song to her fragile ears. She thought that if she said anything she would choke on her idiotic words. "Miss?"

Taking her chances she quickly stuttered out a few words. "Y...Yes...I...am...?" He chuckled at her response making her blush even more.

"Oh! Excuse me for being so rude. I am Tomonori Itsuki" he laughed awkwardly. Still nothing could come out of her mouth. He gazed at her in confusion. "Are you sure that you are okey Miss...?"

"K... Kamiya...Kaoru..." is all she could blurt out.

"Well then Miss Kaoru is it possible if I walk you to your destination? I would not want you to be out in this dangerous town all by yourself. I would feel awful if anything should happen." He smiled and extended one of his hands. Kaoru swallowed hard as she almost regained her voice.

"Would...you like to come to my dojo for dinner Tomonori San...? It is the least I can do in return for you... well...saving my life." He nodded his head happily at her offer.

"I just arrived here about a day ago from the countryside and I was going to go to find a place to eat but a home cooked meal sounds much more pleasing to my stomach if that's of no inconvenience to you and your family?"

Kaoru waved her hands in front of her. "No, No I..._we_ would be happy to have you for dinner"

"Great! Well then shall we go Miss Kaoru?" His excited voice made her giggle a little.

"Of course, follow me Tomonori san." Kaoru began to walk down the road with this beautiful man by her side. 'This should be very interesting' she said to herself snickering silently, 'I wonder what he will think of everyone...this is going to be very interesting.'

Kenshin had set all the platters out while practically fighting off Yahiko and Sano who were going to wither away any minute if they didn't fill their stomachs. "Calm down you two, I am sure that Kaoru-dono will be back anytime now." In the back of his head Kenshin thought it was strange that Kaoru would take this long. 'Now I am beginning to worry. Kaoru-dono where could you be?'

The sound of the gate opening was heard throughout the dojo. Kenshin could feel the footsteps from the outside hallway but something was different. 'She isn't alone...?' The soji slid open and Kaoru gracefully entered the room along with another man. Kenshin's attention automatically became fixed on the man who was with her. 'Who is this man that _my_ Kaoru is with...? Did I just say "my" Kaoru...?' His thoughts were broken by the sound of her voice.

"Gomen ne Kenshin for my lateness." Her smile cut through him like a piece of glass.

"There is no need to apologize Kaoru-dono, it's quite all right. Who is your guest?" He kept his tone calm not wanting to seem awkward.

"Oh! Kenshin this is Tomonori Itsuki. Tomonori-San this is Himura Kenshin. Tomonori-San saved me from a speeding carriage in the town this evening. I thought that it was only proper if he could join us for dinner since he is new to this town."

Kenshin could not believe what he had just been informed of. At that moment he became overwhelmed with jealously, something that he had not felt for a long period of time. 'I let her go off by herself to run a harmless errand and what happens! Her life is in danger and I am not there to protect her but some man that doesn't even know her is! Look at how handsome he is too!' Taking a deep breath he pushed all of the emotions aside.

"Konba wa Tomonori-san. Arigatou for keeping Kaoru-dono out of harms way. You are welcome to have dinner with us anytime." Kenshin had to admit that he was a horrible liar but forced his feelings to cease in favor of Kaoru.

Sano and Yahiko came into the room still wining about their appetites. They stopped as soon as they saw Kaoru and Itsuki. "Hey Jou-chan finally you came back! We were starving and...hey who's the guy..?" Yahiko examined Itsuki carefully then looked as if he had come to a conclusion.

"I know! He is an undercover cop that arrested her for being so ugly!" Yahiko laughed then Kaoru shot him a nasty glare.

"Tomonori-San this is Sanosuke and Yahiko-CHAN." Yahiko stuck out his tongue out at her but she ignored him. Sano inched closer to Itsuki, grinned and forcefully shook his hand.

"Sagara Sonosuke, excellent fighter but even better gambler." Itsuki shook back griping Sano's hand just as firm. "Wow you have a strong grip. I like you Tomonori, you wouldn't happen to be an ex gang member by any chance would you?" Itsuki laughed at this.

"Unfortunately no Sagara-San but I have been known to gamble once or twice." Sano grinned big, thinking of what this could mean for him and his losing streak.

Kenshin watched from the sidelines as Itsuki nonchalantly soaked up the spot light. It was not the fact that he was getting all the attention but the fact that he did not have to do anything to get it. It was eating Kenshin up faster as the time went by. How long could forgo this upsetting situation?

After a few more minutes of small talk between the others they took their places around the food. As Sano and Yahiko quickly devoured their food Itsuki and Kaoru talked about the dojo.

"When my father died, I knew that it would be my job to keep my family's martial arts technique going. It's a lot of work but most of the time it is very enjoyable."

"You are a very responsible woman Miss Kaoru. I am honored to have met you under the circumstances that occurred in the town." Itsuki smiled while he enjoyed a hot bowl of miso soup.

Kenshin sipped his tea in silence. He hadn't touched or looked at any of the delicious items that he had cooked. Eating would only cause him to feel sick. '_You are a very responsible woman Miss Kaoru_. Could he be any more obvious? This man is certainly just putting on an act so that innocent Kaoru-dono will come to trust him...and then when she does...who knows what will happen. Nothing! That's what is going to happen because I am not going to let him touch my Kaoru!... and there I go again with the "my" statements.'

Sano glanced over at Kenshin a noticed that he hadn't eaten anything that was on the plate in front of him. Carefully Sano leaned over grabbing one of the dumplings.

"Go ahead Sano, eat whatever you would like. I am not hungry." Sano shrugged his shoulders then piled Kenshin's portion on top of his own. He knew that something was up but he wasn't going to press into Kenshin's personal affairs.

"I must say Himura San that this is the best meal I have had in a while."

Kenshin raised his head to meet his eyes. "I am happy that you enjoyed it so much Tomonori San. It is always good to hear when someone likes your cooking that it is." His stare didn't leave Itsuki until a few moments after his comment.

Yahiko consumed the last few rice cakes then patted his stomach in satisfaction. "That was great Kenshin. I don't think I am going to be able to eat until next week! Well I think I am going to get some sleep. See you all in the morning..let's hope I don't wake up to something ugly though he he he" he grinned but made his way out of the room so quickly that Kaoru had no time to set him straight.

"Yeah well I think that it is time I went into town too. I am feeling pretty lucky tonight! I mean I just ate a bountiful meal what could go wrong?" Sano got up from his place and walked to the soji. "Later Kenshin, Jou-chan. And hey Tomonori San! Look me up sometime if you ever want to make a little bet." Popping a fish bone into his mouth Sano left while whistling a miscellaneous tune.

Kaoru began to gather all of the silverware and dishes but a hand on top of her own halted her. "Kaoru-dono let me collect the dishes. I am sure that you are exhausted from what happened this evening. Please do not strain yourself."

She shook her head at his command. "Kenshin you made this wonderful meal for all of us, there is no need for you to be the one cleaning up. Don't worry about me, I am fine." Again her smile shattered him into pieces. Never was he able to fight with such an amazing facial expression that was so simple and yet sent thousands of messages through his head.

"I should be the one helping with the clean up" Itsuki said cheerfully while attempting to collect some of the plates.

"No Tomonori San you do not have to help. Having you over tonight was _me_ thanking _you_ which means that you do not have to do anything in return."

He sighed after her explanation because he did not understand. "Miss Kaoru you are really too nice." Itsuki took his seat when she left the room to go to the kitchen. Itsuki and Kenshin sat in a room of silence with the exception of the sipping of Kenshin's tea.

Itsuki's eyes wandered on the samurai, which caused Kenshin to look up from his teacup. "Tell me Himura San, why does Miss Kaoru not have her engagement ring on?" Gagging a little Kenshin choked on the scolding tea.

"Tomonori San, Kaoru-dono and I are not to be wed. I live in her dojo because she is a very kind woman who lets me stay here in exchange for doing chores." He tried to not sound uncomfortable about the question.

Itsuki's eyes widened at this. "That is quite a unbelievable thing. Someone of Miss Kaoru's beauty and compassion should already be married to a man or at least have many men chasing after her. I know I would..." he avoided eye contact after that statement. "A young woman having a man in her home only seems correct if there where in some sort of relationship...?"

Both of them heard Kaoru's footsteps as she reentered the room. The two men looked over to where she was at the door. "All done" she replied with a triumphant smile. Itsuki stretched his slender arms and stood up from his place across from the rurouni.

"It is getting awfully late. I am very grateful for the hospitality that you both have shown me, especially you Miss Kaoru. I will say it again I am glad that we encountered each other today...truly an act of fate don't you think?" She turned red when he gazed into her eyes. "Maybe you would also be kind enough show me the rest of the town sometime, I would be honored. Thank you again Himura San for the wonderful dinner."

Smiling at Kenshin he turned around to face Kaoru who was blushing profusely. One of his hands reached out for hers and his lips met the skin on her backhand. "Until next time Miss Kaoru."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters for that matter.

Chapter 2:Bathes are for getting clean not for getting dirty

His breathing decreased as his body adjusted to the hot bath water. After the awkward incident that had happened this morning then the painful scene this evening Kenshin was in need of a soothing bath. Many things crossed his mind, something that he would like to let go of but there was a voice inside his head telling him that he was bothered by the entire situation.

It was not just this particular day that was secretly upsetting him, it was something else. A feeling in him that he could not explain or put into words. This feeling caused him to rejoice yet at the same time tremble with fear. The part that upset him was the fact that these emotions had not been felt since his scarred relationship with Tomoe.

A name that haunts him until this day. A name that he would like to rid him of but also never wanting to lose it. Kenshin had tried every morning and night to release her. All attempts failed miserably. Then he met another.

She was of an entirely different nature than his past love. The physical and mental emotions she presented to him caused him to change. He still debates weather or not this change was for the best or not. All he knew was that she meant so much, enough to change him in such a manner. A girl that could rearrange a solemn wanderer into a stuttering young boy once again must mean something.

But alas. It was not hard to figure out that she held no heart felt feelings for a man like himself. There was no way that a woman of her beauty and grace could accept a cold-blooded killer. Even though she welcomed him into her home, it was silly to think she would harbor feelings for him.

All Kenshin wanted though was for her to be happy. He would do everything within his power to make her so. Some men think it as a chore to rescue a woman in danger but not when it came to her. Risking his life became just a small fatality so that she would be able to live a full one. No longer did he want to see another woman that he loved become stricken with pain and agony. Not again.

----------------------------

A woman who had large amounts of confusion clouding her mind occupied a step on the front porch of the entrance to the house. Gazing up at the night stars she became lost in deep thought. ' What in the world could be bothering me so? I have never felt this confused in my entire life, why now? Is it because I met Tomonori san? Why have I been acting so strangely?' These questions ran in and out of her head, she was overwhelmed with frustration. One mystery popped into her mind which she somehow felt the need to express by saying it aloud.

"And why is Kenshin acting so strange these days! I don't understand him one bit! Tonight he barely even touched his food. Also I could hear the tone in his voice change when I introduced him to Tomonori san. Could he possibly be...jealous?" Kaoru laughed at herself for even letting that idea cross her path. "Of course not, what am I saying? Kenshin, jealousy? Those two words never go together. What could he be jealous about anyway? I mean it's not like he has hidden feelings for me or anything! Does he...?"

She didn't think it right to fret over such things then decided she would go take a peaceful bath. 'I am sure that a bath will calm my thoughts that it will...woah...I am with Kenshin way to much...'

Kenshin heavily sighed as the warm water surrounded his head, lowering it deeper and deeper. Being fully submerged his reactions where slightly off balance although he still felt everything that occurred on the surface above.

In the distance feet were silently making their way to the direction of the bathhouse. The slightest sound caught Kenshin's attention. He slowly rose above the water where his eyes searched every inch of the area. 'Who would be walking around the dojo at this hour...not someone who is welcome that they are not.' Making no sudden movements the only thing that was heard were the sandals placed on the wood flooring.

Kenshin's arm reached for his sword that was placed on top of his neatly folded yukata. The sound was becoming clearer and louder. Kenshin stared at the soji silently counting in his head.

3...

2...

1

At one the soji slid open accompanied by a woman who was almost lost to the quick reflexes of a samurai sword ready to slit the throat of an intruder. The tip of the sword was not far from her throat. Her legs trembled at yet another near death experience that day.

Kenshin swallowed hard as he quickly lowered the sword to his side. Kaoru calmly collected herself until she lowered her head and saw something that she did not expect. She stopped but the redness of her face did not. Not saying a word Kenshin's entire body grew red with embarrassment. Once again he counted silently in his head.

3...

2...

1

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kaoru took the closest wash bucket and whipped it in Kenshin's direction. He swiftly dodged it as she fled the bath house still in shock. Kenshin fell over into the bathwater. 'Oroooooo'.

------------------------

The next morning Kaoru awoke remembering the events that had occurred late last night. Somehow it felt like it was all a dream but she knew that she would soon have to face reality and see Kenshin. 'I don't know what I am going to say to Kenshin when I see him! I mean I saw him naked!...although may I say there were no disappointments...what am I saying! Snap out of it Kaoru! Must not think naughty thoughts, must not think naught thoughts.' There was no use trying to erase what she had already witnessed and she agreed with herself that it wasn't entirely her own fault. 'I am just going to have to act completely normal in front of Kenshin. Wait until I brag to Megumi about this one!'

Kenshin had been up early making breakfast and thinking about what he could possibly say to Kaoru that might make her not feel uncomfortable around him. 'What am I going to say? She saw me completely naked! Well it wasn't my fault, she was the one who walked in on me!'

"Kenshin!"

"Konnichiwa Kaoru-dono, I trust that you slept well...?" He was just going to play it off like nothing had happened at all, maybe it would work?

"Ariogatou Kenshin...I slept fine. I am going into town to...umm...go get tofu but I will be back shortly."

"Excuse me Kaoru-dono but sessha already went into town and got it this morning." Kaoru began to sweat a little, she had no clue what she was going to use as an excuse to go into town.

"Well I...think we should stock up on it, don't you? Be back in a little bit Kenshin, Bye!" Running out the door Kaoru sprinted as fast as she could so that he couldn't ask her any more questions. 'Mou! I have to come up with better excuses next time!'

Kenshin was left in the dust, pondering why she would want to stockpile up on tofu. It wasn't until he began his daily laundry routine that it hit him. 'Do you think that she was going into town to see that Tomonori-san? He did ask her to show him around town and she probably couldn't wait to do so! Why else would she want to get tofu. I know that it is wrong and if she finds out I am dead but I must follow her to see what she is doing.'

Once he finished hanging up the clothing he locked the gates to the dojo heading for town.

When Kaoru reached the edge of town she stopped running, slowing down to a fast walk. Her pace decreased even more when her eyes came apon a giant Ferris wheel. She halted and stood in the shadow of the big festival ride. Her heart fluttered with emotions. Out of all the western festival rides she enjoyed this one the most because when she was at the top she felt as if though she was on top of the world.

In the distance Kenshin watched Kaoru from behind the trees, hoping she would not see him. He smiled when he saw the emotion in her eyes as she stared at the large structure. 'Kaoru-dono is very fond of that Ferris wheel. I don't understand why though, she usually hates heights. This festival I am going to take her on it and when it stops at the top I am going to...uhah well lets not allow me to get ahead of myself.'

Kaoru moved on through the town in the direction of the clinic. She frequently stopped and gazed into shop windows to examine the beautiful new kimonos they had. 'Oh how I wish that I could buy a new kimono just for the festival. Maybe Kenshin would notice me...Oh please he is too dense to even care. Hm oh well, it's just wishful thinking.'


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any or the characters for that matter.

What can be seen through the eyes of an observer? 

He saw her standing before the window of a storefront looking at the kimonos. She was absolutely stunning in every way possible. Never had he met such a flawless woman. He needed to spend more time with her, to soak up her beauty and poise. She was inside his thoughts and there was no way to remove her now. "Miss Kaoru, by the end of this festival you will have fallen in love with me and be mine."

The fastest way to the clinic was through a series of back alleyways which even though it made Kaoru somewhat uneasy, she was in too much of a rush to take the long route. She had successfully made it through the first alley and feeling a little safer, she slowed down to catch her breath. Unfortunately for her this was not a smart idea.

Two men came stumbling down the path, coming to a complete stop when they had seen her. Devilish grins swept across their faces as they slowly made their way up to the unsuspecting girl. Kaoru could sense the presence of someone but was to late to defend herself from the predators. The taller one of the two grabbed her from behind, cupping her mouth with his large hand. Her attempt to break free had failed. The grip that he had on her was much too strong. The other man came into view of her terrified eyes.

"Looks like we have a feisty one on our hands Yuri" he smirked then ran his hand across her thigh. "She's a cutie though that's for sure" his other hand made it's way across her collarbone.

She continued to struggle under the man's grasp. As the other man's hand made it's way further down her yukata she panicked and with all her strength raised her leg, kicking him in the face. He was sent back against the wall, holding his nose that was now gushing blood. While the man holding her was distracted she bit the hand over her mouth and as it released she screamed the only thing that came to mind.

"KENNNSHIIINNNN!"

Kenshin had been observing the kimonos that Kaoru was looking at before, debating which one would look better one her. "Hmm...the pink one with the golden flowers would really bring out that adorable color in her cheeks when she blushes...but oh the blue one with the light purple obi would be lovely too...Alas she is just to beautiful to decide." All of a sudden a wave of nerves over powered him. He knew this feeling quite well.

"Kaoru-dono!"

As fast as she had been free she was captured once again by the tall man. It didn't take long for the other one to recover from her sudden blow and with that he came at her with a rage.

"You little bitch!" was the last thing Kaoru heard the man scream as his fist pounded into her skull. She went limp in the man's arms. "All of this trouble from some dumb broad..."

Footsteps were heard at the top of the alleyway. A stranger in a light brown gi stood calmly, staring them down with his piercing blue eyes. "I'm sorry but Kamiya Kaoru is not some 'dumb broad'. I don't appreciate the fact that you have disrespected her and you will not get away with it."

The men snorted and one pulled out a large switchblade. "Hey hotshot I don't think it's any of your business! You don't know who you are messing with!"

"Obviously I don't" the stranger said with a heavy sigh. "To bad I will never find out." Reveling his long sword from its sheath, that was the last thing the men saw before everything went blank.

The man rolled his eyes at the unconscious thugs. Fortunately for them he only touched their pressure points. "I suppose they will have learned their lesson." He quickly scooped up Kaoru into his arms because he was feeling the presence of another. Turning in the other direction the man walked away from the scene.

On the rooftop of a building adjacent to the alley, Kenshin crouched in shock. He had made it to his destination in time but there was no saving that involved him. Again he felt a pain run deep inside of his body. 'Seeing this allows me to understand that I am no longer capable of protecting her. I have failed...My love."

----------------------------

There was a cooling sensation pressing against Kaoru's forehead making her eyes faintly flutter open. 'I'm alive. I'm all right. Kenshin he had came for me. My love...'

"Ken...shin..." she softly exhaled. A few more seconds had gained her eyes the power to slowly open. A different pair of eyes tentatively gazed at her, ones that took her back, almost into shock.

"Sadly I am not Himura San...Gomen Miss K-"

"Tomonori San...but...how..?"

He smiled warmly when she said his name. He didn't know how to explain to her how he had rescued her. He couldn't exactly tell her that he was following her.

"I heard the scream of a young woman and as the duty of any respectful man, came to the investigate."

She responded to this with a small laugh. "It's just that simple for someone like you Tomornori San, isn't it?" Kaoru hadn't even noticed that she was blushing.

Itsuki chuckled at her question. 'She is so adorable when she blushes like that.'

"Sometimes…or maybe it's just your beauty that calls out to me." he said unfazed.

Kaoru now felt the heat of her blushing and turned away from him. She was never flattered with such skillfulness. 'How can I sit here and receive these compliments when he saved me once again. I owe him my life.'

Attempting to rise to her feet she glanced over at him "Tomonori San I can't find the words to thank you. I owe you so muaahhhh!" Her body still had not recovered from her recent ordeal and without warning her knees gave in. Itsuki's reflexes came into play, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other behind her head.

"You've got to take it easy Miss Kaoru. I don't want you to get hurt pushing yourself over physical capability. At the moment you need rest."

Somewhere inside of her current mindset she was all right to be in the arms of Tomonori Itsuki. Without a response she allowed him to place her back on the futon. 'Yes, I must rest…and at the moment…I am safe.' Kaoru closed her eyelids ascending into a needed sleep.

Itsuki exhaled heavily when he knew that she was finally asleep. Taking in every part of her angelic figure, he smiled. 'She makes me happy, something that I have not felt in a very long time. Soon she too will be happy too…with me. The only thing that bothers me is Kenshin Himura…he might cause some disturbance. But no worry…after all the great _Battosai_ wasn't much trouble for me in the past….'

A/N: Gaahhhhh! Please review it's the only way I can continue! Actually that's sort of a fib, I just get bad writer's block sometimes. Your reviews give me energy! Hope you like it so far


End file.
